Followers of Setne
by LokiKiller
Summary: After SoS. Just an intro into the story. Will be writing more soon, but have exams. Sorry not a good summery. You should find it for your self. Yo espero que tengas un buen día! Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING  
Everything in Third Person, with focus on one Person

PJO/Kane  
Chapter 1

Percy POV  
"Carter" The name lingered in Percy's mind. It reminded him of a strange boy who believed in the Ancient Egyptian Gods. After meeting Carter, Percy did something, he didn't usually do. He started researching the different Ancient Religions. Couple days ago he saw that Annabeth was also doing that. She was doing it more discreetly, than him, but what else would you expect. Percy had learnt of the cultures of the Indians, Norse, Mayans, and Egyptians. He was certainly more enlightened than when he when he started. He was waiting for Annabeth outside of the Library. They were living outside of Camp, to get away from all the Gods. They stayed within the city, to make sure that monsters lost their scent. As he was waiting for Annabeth, he was suddenly knocked off his feet.  
" _This is rare_" Percy thought. He looked around for who it was and saw that a red-haired person was running away.  
" _I could use some exercise_," Percy thought. He set off after the person.

Annabeth POV  
"PERCY!" Annabeth had just come out of the building. She carried some of her books and started running after him. Gods, she got annoyed when he just went off without telling her. It must have been a very good reason; he knew how mad she got. She followed him and saw whom he was following. It was some red-haired person. Suddenly, the person vanished in midair. Percy raced to where the person just was. Annabeth caught up to him and looked around. At he point where the person disappeared was an ankh.  
Percy said "Carter" while Annabeth went to the nearest pay phone.

Carter POV  
"CARTER," The name came into Carter's mind fiercely.  
"OW" he yelled. Sadie looked at him like like what was going on. Suddenly her phone started to ring. If both of these things were happening at once something big had to be happening with the Greeks. Sadie was talking quickly into the phone sometimes looking at Carter. Carter decided to go and see what was happening for himself. Calling upon Horus he changed into a falcon and went towards where the shout came from.


	2. Chapter 2: Library Rumble

YO NO OWNO! Lots of Thanks to my Beta.

* * *

Percy looked up and thought he saw a falcon. "That must be Carter." He told Annabeth.

Coming up fast from behind it, was a larger, sleek-looking bird – a kite. "Then that must be Sadie. Did you know that they could do that?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Carter, I knew, Sadie… not so much," he said in response. The pair stepped back and looked straight at the birds. People might think them crazy if they started yelling. The birds touched down behind a statue spewing water into a pond. After a brief odour of cinnamon and burnt meat, two ordinary looking kids stumbled out from behind it. Percy immediately recognized Carter and greeted him with an unabashed grin. The girls were a lot subtler and gave each other a friendly nod. The people who hadn't met before introduced themselves.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Sadie asked, getting straight to the point as always.

"I was waiting for Annabeth outside of the Library when someone suddenly bumped into me. He just kept going, as if he hadn't even noticed me. I ran after him wanting some sort of apology. I mean, rudeness is just unacceptable. " A slight blush covers his cheeks and he rubs the back of his neck. "I chased him and then I found an Ankh glowing over the spot where the guy disappeared."

"What did he look like?" Sadie asked, her eyes sparkled at the prospect of playing detective.

"He had red hair. I guess he was about 5"10 and skinny. That was it, sorry. Do you guys have any idea about who it might have been?" Sadie and Carter both shook their heads in a muted no.

"Oh, well we can look in our archives. That would probably turn up something." Annabeth suggested.

"We will look on our side for anything that seems to explain this." Carter eagerly agreed.

WHIZZ!

Carter caught a dart one inch from his face. Excluding all of the problems that came with it, it sometimes helped being of the pharaoh's blood. Without his birdlike reflexes, the dart would have hit him for sure.

Suddenly, a figure detached itself from the crowd and headed straight for the four heroes. Wielding a talwar, it swung at the group with fierce strength. Percy uncapped Riptide and parried the deadly blow. A kopesh whizzed past him and he saw that more and more of the hooded figures melted from the shadows. Sadie and Annabeth fought back-to-back, making a formidable team. Sadie twirled her staff and Annabeth wielded her Celestial Bronze dagger with ease.

Carter got his kopesh and wand out of the Duat and joined the fray. He hooked his weapon around a large opponent's sword and with a flick of his wrist, disarmed him. He paused, startled, when he saw the Ankh on the man's hand.

"Sadie," Carter yelled.

"What?" She snapped in irritation as she narrowly missed having her head chopped off by one of the hooded fighters.

"There is an Ankh on each of their hands."

A puzzled look flashed across her face. "So, what? They're House of Life extremists?"

"Annabeth, what is the symbol on their other hand?" Percy yelled.

"It looks like a Tau."

"A what?"

"It is the Greek symbol for life and/or resurrection!" She shouted over her shoulder. Her mind was going around in circles, working at an unimaginable speed. Each of them had at least three attackers to deal with, and more were bound to be waiting in the crowd for an opening. They needed to regroup. "Guys, we need to get out of here. We need backup. Retreat to the nearest alley. Carter, do you guys have any way out of here?"

"Do you wanna go through a nauseating whirlwind that might result in your ultimate death?"

Her face scrunched up in a look of frustration at his question. "Does it get us out of here?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then do it!"

He moved over to his sister, taking on her opponents as well as his own. "Sadie, open a portal." He commanded, as she tried to regain her breath.

"Where to?" She panted.

"Brooklyn Station 1."

"Okay, let me get ready."

He didn't- couldn't spare her a second glance whilst fighting to keep all of his body parts attached, but he trusted in her abilities. She would get them out of this mess.

WHOOSH!

"PORTAL'S OPEN!"

As one, the four turned, jumped and disappeared, hopefully, heading to Brooklyn Station 1.

* * *

A sigh of relief sounded from the group as they arrived at their intended location. Annabeth looked a little green and was leaning heavily on Percy's shoulder.

"So what do we know?" Percy asked the group.

"They are probably under Setne." Carter said with a resigned expression.

"How do you figure?" Sadie asked her brother, even though she had the same suspicion nagging at the back of her mind. Her reason was based on pure instinct, whereas her brother always seemed to have a logical explanation for everything.

"We know that Setne is trying to mess with different religions - trying to combine them. On one of their hands was the Egyptian Ankh and on the other was the Greek Tau. They both mean the same thing, but in different languages." Carter replied.

"Life," Annabeth confirmed with a solemn nod. It made sense.

" So, is he trying to create a new House of Life or something?" Sadie wondered.

"Well then why is he involving us Greeks?" Percy asked.

"Ptolemy merged the two religions to rule over them. Maybe Setne wants to control both of our camps." Annabeth said in response.

"I guess that makes sense. We should do some more research, see what we can find out, and then meet up again tomorrow. We will Iris Message you later if anything important pops up." Percy told the siblings, taking charge. "How do we get back by the way?" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, there's the door and then take the subway." Sadie replied. "What's an Iris Message?" Sadie asked, puzzled, echoing Carter's thoughts.

"Percy, let's go, we need to get to camp. Maybe there's something at the Big House that can help." Annabeth told Percy. The couple left and were soon on the subway back to the hotel where they had been staying.

"The peace was fun while it lasted," She said with a sigh to no one in particular. Percy walked into the room and started throwing his clothes in a bag.

This is going to be a long night. She thought, before slamming the door shut and making certain that the 'Do Not Disturb' sign was out.


End file.
